<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmare in Silver by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464719">Nightmare in Silver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Robots &amp; Androids, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Cybercrimes, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, Eventual Smut, Evil Corporations, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girls with Guns, Good, Good and Evil, Good versus Evil, Guns, Heavy Angst, Humanity, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Inspired by Cyberpunk 2077, Love Triangles, Moral Ambiguity, Resistance, Robots, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Running Away, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Swearing, Terrorism, Vigilantism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2384, the world is in pieces. Megacorps control life in all its aspects from the top floors of their sky-high fortresses. Down below, drug-pushing gangs, dirty-tech hustlers, and technicians of illicit augments run the streets. The world in between is where decadence, sex, and pop culture mix with violent crime, extreme poverty, and the unattainable promise of the American Dream. Virtuoso Rockerboy Delilah Bancroft or better known by her stage name as "Vampire" is part of a band named Centauri responsible for standing up against the corporations all around the world and is labelled as terrorists. </p>
<p>One night Delilah rescues a mild young woman called Mirai Kimur, and an unlikely bond between the two emerges. But though Delilah may be charismatic and have a passion for justice she also is bitter and has her own personal hatred of the corporations for something they did to her long ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reyna/Sage (VALORANT), Reyna/Viper (VALORANT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shoot to Thrill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The intro is going to be familiar but that's gonna be it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her concert in Kyoto was a bust. So was her nose. Delilah checked herself in the mirror through blurred eyes. Yup, that shit was broken. <em>Fuckin' punks</em>. She tilted her head back slightly to mitigate the bleeding. The bass of the Latin hip hop blaring in the back made her head throb. She heard the clank of glass on the bar next to her and turned to see the burly bartender, Breach, had set down a shot of clear liquor.</p>
<p>"A little… <em>anesthesia</em>." He said in his raspy accented voice.</p>
<p>Delilah cracked a smiled, blood glistening on her whitened teeth, "What is it?" She poked and prodded at her face.</p>
<p>Pepe leaned on the bar, his broad, tattooed frame filling most of her vision, "What do you think?<em> Tequila!</em>" His open hand pointed toward the shot glass vigorously.</p>
<p>Clearing her throat and rolling her shoulders, she grabbed the shot and slammed it back, wincing at the burn as the alcohol sizzled in the cuts in her mouth. She turned and stared straight into the mirror on the wall, took a deep breath, and <em>crunched </em> her nose back into place. Stars darted across her eyes and pain shot all the way through her skull and down her spine.</p>
<p>"Urgh...<em>motherfucker."</em> She groaned and slammed a hand down on the bar, flapping her eyelids erratically until her vision cleared up a bit. Her knuckles were scuffed and bruised from a recent back-alley tussle.</p>
<p>Breach continued to loom over her with genuine concern, the large augmented arms stuck to his torso gleaming. It was almost too much to look at it in her current state.</p>
<p>"Everything chill, sister?" he asked, "What the hell happened?"</p>
<p>Delilah wiped her nose gently with an already bloodied tissue and re-inspected herself in the mirror, "Some bastards tried to mug me," she patted a stray hair down, "I handled it." She sniffled and cracked her neck.</p>
<p>Breach shook his head slowly, a half-smile on his face as he began wiping down the bar in front of her. "Who? Some local guys?" He picked up the empty shot glass and slid it under the bar.</p>
<p>"You really think someone local'd try to mug <em>me</em>, Breach?" She snorted a laugh.</p>
<p>The big, bearded man stared at her blankly, then his face turned serious and he leaned in closer to her, "Listen, Del… I got a problem. Serious this time."</p>
<p>Taking a swig of her beer and swashing the suds around in her mouth to get rid of the taste of blood, she already had a pretty good idea what he was going to say, "C'mon, spit it – what is it now?"</p>
<p>He turned his head away slightly, then continued, "It's, uh, the Envoy… I owe him. If I don't pay by tomorrow, he said he'd bust my legs," he spoke softly under the music, "and he don't joke about that stuff. Got cartels in his corner."</p>
<p>Delilah had her ideas, but she wasn't quite expecting <em>that </em>. "You're in it with the <em>Envoy? </em> Every man, woman, and rat in the Underworld knows he's a fuckin' shark." She held out a hand accusingly at him.</p>
<p>Breach winced at her tone, "My bro jumped the joint, he deserved a hero's welcome… I know I fuck up, Del." He looked at her, his hands clasped in front of him, the right one plated in golden chrome.</p>
<p>She rolled her head back in a display of bewilderment, "<em>Ugh,</em> you ever gonna get wise, Breachy?" She took another swig of beer, "At least tell me your brother's doin' all right?"</p>
<p>"Ah, doin' his thing, you know…" He moved his head from side to side, his demeanor relaxing slightly, "So, can you help?"</p>
<p>Sighing heavily, Delilah put both hands down on the bar and sat up from her seat, "I'll talk to the Envoy– but then <em>you're </em>gonna owe <em>me </em>one<em>."</em></p>
<p>Giving her a nod, he started toward a waving customer at the other end of the bar, "You're saving my life, Del, truly," he pointed at her beer, "that one's on me, <em>ah</em>?"</p>
<p>She turned away slowly, and her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the dive bar. People were yammering from every corner, the music was bumping, her head was throbbing, blood trickled down the back of her throat. <em>Fuck, it was good to back.</em></p>
<p><em>Now, off to find the Envoy</em>. She grabbed her half-empty beer bottle and wiped the back of her hand under her nose, checking for more blood. <em>Clean</em>. She checked herself in the bar-side mirror one last time. There wasn't much bruising now, but she was guaranteed to look like a raccoon come morning. She looked fit. Strong. <em>Dangerous</em>. Just the way she liked it. Her shirt and pants had some speckles of blood on them. Was it hers or <em>theirs</em>? Who could tell?</p>
<p>She walked past the bar and caught Breach's eye; she pointed upstairs. Breach nodded.</p>
<p>"Thanks again, Del!" He hollered as she proceeded toward the stairs.</p>
<p>The Lohan was a decent-sized two-story establishment located in the Down Under, a sub-district of Northglenn, a large area encompassing the northern portion of the inner city. The Lohan was run by a woman. She was well-known in Northglenn as a tough but fair lady, and her bar attracted patrons from various walks of life. It also gained some notoriety for its food. The Ghostrunner gang considered most of the surrounding area their territory, so their tattooed bodies and boisterous antics were familiar features in the bar. Del was no stranger to them as well, having performed in Northglenn and spending most of her life in America, save for the last two years. She was also no stranger to the wide variety of scumbags and degenerates that frequented the area. Scumbags like the Envoy.</p>
<p>Delilah traversed the second floor of the Lohan, glancing down at a pair of drunk girls making fools of themselves on the dancefloor below. She overheard a man and woman conversing at a nearby table about the woman's son being shot by police simply for being an innocent bystander near a drug bust. Nothing all too surprising there. <em>Wrong place, wrong time. </em> Seemed to happen a lot in Colorado. Before Delilah left for the scrap of irradiated land known as Japan, she was beginning to think that <em>all</em> of Colorado was the wrong fucking place. Time was inconsequential, however. Nothing ever changed. And it turns out nothing did. But Japan wasn't any better. Here was shit. There was shit. But at least here felt like home. The shit was familiar and marginally more comfortable.</p>
<p>The Envoy was sitting at a booth in the furthest corner near some retro video games, his morbidly obese bodyguard, Big Joe, standing watch while silently chowing down on a greasy cheeseburger. The Envoy was smoking a cigarette and flipping through some newssheets. He didn't acknowledge Delilah as she approached, but she knew that he was aware of her presence. She stood awkwardly for a moment, nodding to Big Joe as he stared back at her blankly.</p>
<p>"Hey, man. Got a minute?" she asked, her tone flat.</p>
<p>The wiry little man wore a flashy blue jacket and sunglasses even though he was indoors. He ashed his smoke and glanced at her over his shades,</p>
<p>"As I live and breathe! Delilah Bancroft, the one and only Vampire, shame I missed your concert. Please, have a seat," he gestured to the other side of the booth as Big Joe stepped out of the way, "Jesus Christ, Delilah, normally, I'd say you're a sight for sore eyes, but I think you're the one lookin' sore this time around," he chuckled, "Still up to the same old shit, hey? Whatcha need?"</p>
<p>Delilah slid into the booth and Big Joe followed behind her. He reeked of synthetic beef, which, come to think of it, made Delilah kind of hungry. When was the last time she ate?</p>
<p>"Breach asked me to talk you up." She replied, trying to read his face through his sunglasses.</p>
<p>The Envoy straightened up and took a drag of his smoke, "What? He too shy to hand over the credits himself? Ah, tell him I don't bite," he paused, "Not yet." He continued to peruse his magazine.</p>
<p>Delilah leaned in, "What's he owe you?"</p>
<p>The Envoy's gaze didn't move from the newssheet, "I'm afraid that's client confidentiality. Call it a lot and leave it at that." He flicked his smoke.</p>
<p>Delilah smirked, "A loanshark with <em>business ethics</em>. Sounds too good to be true." She leaned back, her voice heavy with sarcasm.</p>
<p>"Well, <em>Merry Fuckin' Christmas."</em></p>
<p>He retorted.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Delilah noticed Big Joe was staring at her, white-knuckling his burger with both hands, grease trickling down both sides of his mouth.</p>
<p>She turned to Joe, "What the hell's your problem?"</p>
<p>The big man in a backwards ballcap murmured something under his breath and went back to his burger.</p>
<p>Delilah turned back to the Envoy, "Cut Breach some slack, will ya? He'll pay – he just needs more time." Her voice was calm and congenial.</p>
<p>The Envoy hardened up, "Do I look like a priest that runs a charity to you?" he looked up at her from his magazine. "You borrow credits, you gotta pay 'em back – with interest. It's common fuckin' knowledge." He stared at her for a moment, "Are you suggesting that I let a flaky cunt, who can't keep a deal, off the hook?"</p>
<p>Delilah looked back at him sternly, "No. You let him off because it's <em>me </em>askin'."</p>
<p>He let out a laugh, "Hah, you know me – I'm a man of the business. So, I need to know what I get out of it."</p>
<p>"Transactions go two ways, I get that." she said, "I'll owe you a favor."</p>
<p>He took a long suck on his cigarette, "Tempting. I got a great idea already." He dropped the magazine down on the table, flipped it around, and slid it over to her.</p>
<p>"What's this?" she pulled the newssheet closer. He had it open to a page with a swanky-ass luxury sportscar on it.</p>
<p>"Grab a look," he sat back in the booth. "Supreme ride there on the page. Only four of 'em in Colly as of this very moment."</p>
<p>Delilah glanced up at him then continued to study the advertisement. '<em>Car of the Month. The Legend of Crow.'</em>  It was a Grimm Crow S9. Super expensive ride. Super rare. Probably <em>super </em>hard to steal too.</p>
<p>He continued, "One – US regional director. Two – Mayor Fratelli. Three – a rental service..."</p>
<p>Deliah waved her hand for him to go on, "Uh-huh, and four?"</p>
<p>The Envoy smiled, "Number four'll belong to my client – just as soon as <em>you</em> klepto it for me, that is."</p>
<p>She tossed the magazine back down on the table, "I do this, and Breach's debt is squared?"</p>
<p>The Envoy's tone turned overly chummy, "Of course! I'm a man of my word, you know that." He eyeballed her again over his glasses, "The whole thing's simple – you swipe the ride for me, I clear Breach's account, and I even toss in a cut for you since I'm such a nice guy." He let out a giant puff of blue smoke and flicked his cigarette, "My girl, Callahan, works a parking structure by Ebony, a club where our Grimm driver likes to kick it. He's there every Friday night like clockwork. As soon as you appear, security cams shut down, gate swings up, and the road is yours. You just gotta grab the ride and roll out. <em>Simple.</em></p>
<p>"Who's the owner?" Delilah asked.</p>
<p>"Just some corposuit from across the water. Spews cash outta every hole in his body."</p>
<p>"And his name?"</p>
<p>The Envoy seemed irritated, "How would I know? Why should I care? It's a hot item, and I know where to find it."</p>
<p>"And your girl, Callahan?"</p>
<p>The Envoy relaxed, "Trust her like my own sister."</p>
<p>Delilah paused. She stared at the Envoy for a moment, then glanced at Big Joe who was staring at her again, mouth full of cheeseburger. "This plan sounds shaky is fuck." She said finally.</p>
<p>"Oh, how so?" The Envoy replied.</p>
<p>"Sounds like you're lookin' for a sucker." Delilah's face was blank.</p>
<p>"This ain't no setup, Delilah. I heard you got a cool head. Maybe we can help each other make a few creds. That's it." His tone seemed honest enough.</p>
<p>Delilah sighed, "How am I supposed to do this? You expect me to slide under the chassis on a fuckin' skateboard? Do a quick hotwire? Fast n' easy? Envoy, wheels like this got security systems. Good ones."</p>
<p>The Envoy shook his head as she spoke and reached under the table, retrieving a little tech gadget that was unfamiliar to the rockergirl. "This bitty-bop works like the key Grimm techs use for repairs. Opens locks, bypasses identity authorization…"</p>
<p>Delilah interrupted, "A skeleton key for all Grimms in the city. <em>Ugh</em>, c'mon, Envoy, even you don't buy that."</p>
<p>"The Underworld's tech wizards sell more magical shit than this under the counter. Have a little faith, Delilah." He sat back, "So, we all agreed then?"</p>
<p>Delilah guzzled the last of her beer then started to sit up. the Envoy nodded for Big Joe to let her out of the booth. "Best keep your word, Envoy." Her tone was cold.</p>
<p>He replied in a calming tone, "Eeeaasy, Del. Job's gonna pad your wallet too, y'know." He sniffled and picked the magazine back up, "Head to Ebony now. Callahan's in the garage, she'll be waitin' for ya. You two'll hit it off, I'm sure. Good luck out there. We'll be in touch."</p>
<p>With that, Delilah got up and left, shooting Big Joe a glare as she passed. She descended the stairs and took a hard right to the alley exit. She pushed open the door and felt instant relief as it closed behind her, the throbbing of the bass music now only a muffled knocking. She took in a deep breath of the cool night air and her nose ached. The alley smelled of piss and garbage. <em>Oh yeah. Smells like home.</em></p>
<p>She passed a homeless man sitting against a dumpster with a cardboard sign that read '<em>Got no home, sick kid, and cheating wife. Need booze money ASAP. You're just gonna waste it anyway.'</em></p>
<p>"Spare a veteran some change?" he asked.</p>
<p>"So, you're a vet today, huh?" Delilah replied.</p>
<p>The man chuckled, his voice raspy, "Heh, what can I say? War stories rake it in."</p>
<p>Delilah appreciated the honesty and smiled slyly, reaching into her pocket for a credit. She tossed it to him. "Here, all yours."</p>
<p>He reached up an caught it, smiling back with yellowed teeth, "I knew I saw good in you. God bless." He bowed his head in thanks.</p>
<p>Delilah continued down the alley. Up ahead she saw the red rear lights of an automobile and two silhouettes standing in their glow. The one on the right was built like an ox and the one on the left was short and pudgy. The smaller figure was on the phone, his voice was that of an middle-aged Morrocan man, it sounded familiar.</p>
<p>"…talk to the people in Glendale. Tell them to be ready." The man spoke into the phone then hung up. He took notice of Delilah as she approached. "Well, who do we have here…" He slid his phone into his pocket. "Vampire… long time. Didn't know you were around." His voice was soft and warm.</p>
<p>Delilah noticed the trunk of the car was open and there was a body lying in the back. The larger man quickly closed it.</p>
<p>"Aamir," Delilah greeted the man with a smile, "you haven't changed a smidge."</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow, "No one calls me by that name anymore. I'd almost forgotten how it sounds."</p>
<p>Delilah corrected herself, "Cypher, then? How're things?"</p>
<p>He glanced at the ground, "The same. Colorado– nothing ever changes here." He looked back up at Delilah. "I'd rather hear about you." His eyes gleamed. His head was now fully cyberized like the rest of his body, and he wore a comfortable looking sweater and several gold chains around his neck, one with a large cross. His black dress shoes twinkled in the city lights.</p>
<p>Delilah indulged him, "Got back from Japan a few weeks ago."</p>
<p>He nodded, gesturing at her recent battle wounds, "I see you got a good down-home welcome. How was it in the east?"</p>
<p>She ran her hands through her hair, "I'll tell ya later, got somethin' on my plate…"</p>
<p>The Morrocan man replied calmly, "How about you fill me in now? We'll give you a ride." He turned and proceeded to the rear driver-side door, "Marcus, let's go." he spoke to his chiseled sidekick.</p>
<p>Cypher looked at her, has face was mechanical, but his eyes were soft and kind. "So, where to?" he asked.</p>
<p>"You can drop me off at Ebony." She replied.</p>
<p>"Front door?" Cypher sounded a bit sarcastic.</p>
<p>"Nah, take the ramp at the back of the bar. I'll show you where to stop."</p>
<p>Cypher leaned forward and touched his driver on the shoulder, "You heard her, Marcus." He sat back.</p>
<p>The car shifted into gear and smoothly accelerated. They were off.</p>
<p>Cypher continued the conversation, "Your return to Colorado has been good? Busy already?"</p>
<p>Delilah stared out the tinted window, "Two years gone by, not much has changed."</p>
<p>"You know Colorado. It has strong roots – ever watered by the same blood." He said somberly. "Now, tell me about <em>you."</em></p>
<p>Delilah sniffled and fidgeted her hands, "Ah, going to concerts and playin'. Nothin' major. But I'm gettin' by. I appreciate the concern." She looked at the man with a curt smile.</p>
<p>Cypher was silent for a moment, "So, Japan didn't turn out like you and the band expected, hm?"</p>
<p>She replied, "Well, as you can see, nearly all of the gang's back. If it'd been better there, I wouldn'ta left." She didn't feel like getting into the details at that very moment.</p>
<p>He turned and smiled warmly at her, "Maybe it'll all work out for the best."</p>
<p>Suddenly, Delilah heard the sound of another vehicle accelerate and a car rode up super tight beside them on Aamir's side. The tinted rear window lowered and a cybernetic arm brandishing a pistol pointed for them to pull over.</p>
<p>"Shit…" Marcus muttered.</p>
<p>The assailing car honked its horn repeatedly.</p>
<p>Cypher leaned forward calmly and touched Marcus on the shoulder, "Stop the car." He ordered.</p>
<p>Delilah's adrenaline started pumping as soon as she saw the weapon. "What's goin' on?"</p>
<p>Cypher remained cool and looked at her, "Business. You carrying?"</p>
<p>Delilah nodded and slowly reached behind her.</p>
<p>Their car pulled off to the side of the road and came to a stop. Their assailants pulled in front of them and a fully kitted-out gangster stepped out and proceeded to Delilah's side. She lowered the window as he approached, her hand on her concealed pistol. The goon was wearing a bullet vest and carried a handgun. Both of his arms were completely cybernetic, and he sported some sketchy looking facial and optic implants. Red spikes jutted out of the top of his head in a single line from front to back.</p>
<p>"Aamir and oh is this my lucky day? The one and only Vampire from Centauri."</p>
<p>The gangster said with a skip in his step. He leaned against Delilah's window and rested his gun on the door. "Looks like it's one of those days." He was probably meaning to smile some cunty smile, but his plastic-looking face was unmoving.</p>
<p>"What do you want?" Cypher asked calmly.</p>
<p>The goon replied quickly, "To settle our stuff. Once and for all. I got an offer for ya, Cyi, so listen up." He paused for a moment then leaned in even closer, his head almost through the window, "Get the fuck outta Durango. Pull your boys off the street. I'll give ya Lakewood, done deal. No more restless nights. See how generous I can be?"</p>
<p>The fact that this <em>fuckboy </em> was in her personal bubble and not even acknowledging her existence further, while simultaneously insulting her long-time friend, who happened to be a big-time player in Colorado, was pushing all her fucking buttons. Who the <em>fuck </em> did this guy think he was?</p>
<p>The goon continued, "Well, Cyi, what's it gonna be?"</p>
<p>Delilah brought her gun up and stared the punk dead in his robotic-looking eyes, "One more fuckin' word and I'll blow your spiky little head clean off your body." Her tone was ice-cold, and her eyes burned electronic purple.</p>
<p>The gangster leaned away slightly and quickly studied Delilah's face, "Stay outta this. Would be a shame if Centauri lost its most important member."</p>
<p>She replied with venom in her voice, "Listen to me then. I don't know you, which means you're worth shit around here and capable of even less."</p>
<p>The goon blinked and leaned away even further, obviously taken aback.</p>
<p>"Well, anything else?" she pressed, her gun still pointed at his chin.</p>
<p>Cypher chimed in, "It seems our conversation has come to a close."</p>
<p>The gangster stepped back, "Careful, Cypher. You never know who's got a barrel at your six." He pointed a black and yellow finger at Delilah, "You too, Vampire" And with that, he walked back to his car.</p>
<p>"Marcus, please." Cypher instructed his driver to continue on their way.</p>
<p>They pulled away from the assailant's car and drove a several feet.</p>
<p>Cypher turned to Delilah with a smile in his eyes, "I'm pleased to see you haven't forgotten your roots. You still have the gift." He touched her arm gently. "So many of the little shits left around here, their spines go soft when they look down a barrel."</p>
<p>"Who the hell was that?" Delilah asked.</p>
<p>The old man stared out the window, "No one important. He'll be gone in a week's time and another will come up in his place."</p>
<p>Delilah's voice was concerned, "He pulled <em>iron </em>on you"</p>
<p>"He did. And he will pay for doing so. He may live but I can't say the same about his mother"</p>
<p>Delilah cracked one of her rare smiles open just for Cypher.</p>
<p>"You haven't changed one bit, Aamir. Never change"</p>
<p>"Same goes to you, Delilah. Keep making music and making a difference"</p>
<p>They were at Ebony.</p>
<p>"Pull up here." Delilah instructed. "Right here. I'll just drop down below."</p>
<p>Cypher reached for something in his pocket, "Here, before you go." He handed her a card.</p>
<p>"Your number?" she asked.</p>
<p>He nodded, "Could be useful. Maybe we can work together again – take ourselves back two years."</p>
<p>Delilah looked at the old man and held up the card, "Thanks, Aamir." She turned and opened the car door, "Gotta go."</p>
<p>"So go with God."</p>
<p>Delilah exited the vehicle and closed the car door behind her. She took a breath and vaulted herself over the concrete barrier and landed on top of a closed dumpster in a back alley behind the night club. She jumped down from the dumpster and steeled herself. <em>Business time. </em> She scanned the area for potential threats or security. A couple of passed out bums. The coast was clear.</p>
<p>She proceeded down the alleyway toward the entrance to the parking garage. The night air was cool, and the city was alive with the sounds of people and vehicles. What a perfect night to cop a sick luxury ride.</p>
<p>There was a maintenance worker inspecting some graffiti on the wall next to the entrance. "<em>Oh, fuck…</em>" he muttered to himself, arms crossed as he looked at the damage. The graffiti read 'Corpothieves must Die!'. He didn't even notice Delilah as she walked by. She entered the elevator to the parkade and called up the Envoy as she descended. He answered immediately.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Delilah? Status?"</em>
</p>
<p>"On location," she replied, "I'm about to find your man."</p>
<p>The elevator came to a halt and the double doors slid open. She stepped out and proceeded down the hallway.</p>
<p><em>"Callahan's one of the good girls, you'll see."</em> the Envoy explained, <em>"I trust her like a sister."</em></p>
<p>Delilah moved with purpose but kept a watchful eye on her surroundings. "Yeah, so you said."<em>So far so good</em></p>
<p>She passed through a set of large metal doors into a dark room. As she proceeded, automatic lights switched on and illuminated the vast parking garage before her.</p>
<p>The garage was all grey cinderblock and concrete. She noticed a few security cameras right away. The area was sparsely populated with various styles of vehicles from sportscars to SUV's, all on the higher end. No sign of the Grimm near the entrance though. She'd have to look further.</p>
<p>"Something I can help you with?" A man's voice came from her right. She turned to see a security booth beside a yellow barricade that blocked the vehicle exit of the parking area.</p>
<p>Delilah approached the booth slowly. A middle-aged, tired-looking man in a blue cap sat behind the desk. Dim yellowish light made his features difficult to make out. This was just another target she needed to get rid of. "Yes. I do" She announced.</p>
<p>The man didn't seem at all phased and nodded, "Mhm. What'd you need?"</p>
<p>"You to leave"</p>
<p>A loud crack followed by the smell of burning wood. A malicious smirk spread across her face as the guard's shocked face fell to the ground, blood leaking from a hole in his chest. Rushing towards the desk, she tapped a few buttons on his console. "The cameras are blind. I got twenty minutes." She holstered her pistol and turned away. "Time to do my thing."</p>
<p>"Envoy?" she spoke into her comm system, "I see the ride."</p>
<p>"Your moment to shine, kiddo. Good luck." He replied.</p>
<p>She approached the car slowly, scanning it from front to back. It was low to the ground and very sleek looking. There wasn't a single window on the car, it looked like a solid piece of chrome. Like a <em>bullet.</em></p>
<p>"Use the tech I gave you." the Envoy reminded her.</p>
<p><em>Right. </em> She pulled the gadget out of her pocket and held it near the driver's side door. "Let's take this piece of <em>wondertech" </em> for a whirl." She took a breath and pressed the button.</p>
<p>"You're a woman of little faith." the Envoy chuckled.</p>
<p>After a second or two, the gadget beeped, and the door slid open, revealing the incredibly luxurious interior.</p>
<p>Delilah smiled. "Got it."</p>
<p>See? We're rich!" His voice was ecstatic, "Now fire 'er up, and call me when you're underway. I'll tell you where to go." He hung up.</p>
<p>Delilah slowly climbed into the driver's seat, the material of the seat squeaking as she sat on it. The door slid closed once she was properly situated. She grabbed hold of the steering wheel and looked around the interior. <em>Holy shit. </em>She'd never been in anything even close to this swanky before. It was so sleek and pristine. Like a fucking <em>spaceship </em>or something. She couldn't wait to feel the <em>power</em> this thing had. <em>Oh baby.</em> Her hands squeezed around the wheel firmly. <em>Hm, looks like this'll be a cool breeze </em>Hm, looks like this'll be a cool breeze. <em>Almost too easy.</em></p>
<p>She began to activate the vehicle's systems. A red loading screen appeared in front of her against the dark metal of where the windshield should've been. After a few seconds, the blackness of the interior digitally transformed into transparency, giving her a full 360-degree view around the vehicle. <em>Holy fucking shit</em>. This ride was <em>wild.</em></p>
<p>She was so caught up in the awesomeness of the car that she didn't notice a lithe figure approaching the driver's side door. Before she could react, the woman tapped on the door and it slid open. She was a serious-looking goon decked out in gold jewelry from head to toe, her hair was styled to be free, rolling down her shoulders. She had a nice rack and had slightly athletic, tattooed arms, one of which was brandishing a pistol in her face.</p>
<p>"Get the fuck out."</p>
<p>She said in a low voice with the hint of an American accent, typical of someone from Colorado.</p>
<p>"What the f-?"</p>
<p>Delilah started. She thought about pinning the accelerator, but the car's systems hadn't totally booted yet.</p>
<p>The thug leaned in, her poison green eyes piercing. <em>"Get – The – Fuck – Out." </em> He repeated emphatically.</p>
<p>Delilah put her hands up, her heart pounding, "OK, easy…" She said calmly.</p>
<p>The man's expression softened a little, "Nothin' personal, buddy. Just biz with the Envoy." Her brow furrowed, "The Grimm's <em>mine."</em></p>
<p>Delilah tried to reason with what she presumed to be Calligan, "What, man? Never heard of 'honor amongst thieves'? Finders keepers. I was here first." She met her gaze with her own, but it was hard to stay cool with the blaster in her face.</p>
<p>He shook his head, "Listen, baby. There's only one of two ways to do this – friendly, or <em>fucked up"</em>. She adjusted her grip on the pistol. "Either way, the ending's the same – I'm takin' the car." She reached out with her free hand and grabbed Delilah by the arm.</p>
<p>"Wha-what're you <em>doing" </em>Delilah cried, pulling away from her.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the sound of multiple engines roared into the parking garage and rumbled toward them.</p>
<p>"The fuck?" The thug uttered under her breath, turning toward the sound and releasing her grip on Delilah.</p>
<p>Three police cruisers swarmed the Grimm, lights flashing, blocking any chance of escape. "CSPD! Drop your weapons!" A voice called through a car-mounted speaker.</p>
<p>Several officers exited the vehicles, firearms drawn.</p>
<p>"Don't move!" Shouted a male officer, his gun pointed at Delilah.</p>
<p>"Stay where you are!" A female officer called out, her gun on Delilah's assailant.</p>
<p>"You're under arrest!" The male officer continued, slowly stepping toward the car.</p>
<p>The voice on the speaker continued, "Hands where I can see 'em. Nice and slow."</p>
<p>The lady cop approached as well, "On the ground, motherfuckers! Now!"</p>
<p>Delilah went to reach for her piece to toss it on the ground, but the male cop was already on her. He grabbed her gun and chucked it across the parking lot, then grabbed her and threw her to the ground. The thug that tried to steal the ride from her was on the ground too, her face facing her. She struggled and squirmed as the other cops handcuffed her behind her back.</p>
<p>The officer that was on the mic stepped out of his vehicle and approached. "Sabine Madigan, my old pal from the 'hood. I see you haven't grown an ounce wiser." Delilah thought she recognized her.</p>
<p>The lithe woman on the ground next to Delilah replied, "Hey, ugh, Detective stuck-up bitch  It's been a while, huh?" The feigned friendliness in her tone was abundant.</p>
<p>It's Inspector stuck-up bitch." The officer corrected as he walked closer.</p>
<p>"Same shit." Sabine rolled her eyes, still squirming.</p>
<p>The man bent down and picked-up Sabine's gun which one of the officer's had also tossed away. "Speaking of…" he fixed his gaze on Delilah, "Your mug's familiar, too. Aren't you that lead guitarist for Centauri? The Vampire?"</p>
<p>Delilah coughed as an officer held her to the ground, "Oh yeah? You must have me mistaken for someone else…"</p>
<p>The man snorted a laugh, "You left for Japan with your lil band, lookin' for a slice of happiness. I guess you didn't find it, hey?" He moved closer and crouched down over her, the blue glow in his eyes revealing that he was scanning her with his optic implants. "I've always maintained that it's the same for all you termites in America. Born here, live here, die here." He waved Sabine's gun around haphazardly. "Looks like I was right." He leveled his gaze on Delilah's face.</p>
<p>Delilah looked up at him from the ground, her eyes locking with his, "You know <em>fuck all</em> about me."</p>
<p>He nodded, a slight grin on his face, "The truth hurts, huh? Just watch your tone – I'm not a patient man."</p>
<p>Sabine piped up, "Hey, c'mon, you cunt. Give us a break, huh? You lock us up, we'll just jerk off till trail, and then what? Worst case, we'll get some months. Hell, Delilah here's a famous rockerboy, so… we'll prob'ly be out early." His icy blue eyes stared into Delilah's and his expression told her to <em>cool it</em>, he was trying to help her.</p>
<p>A nearby door slid open and Delilah heard a man speak with a slight Japanese accent, "Are these the thieves?" The man came into Delilah's sight. He was tall, well-dressed, and accompanied by two bodyguards wearing black suits and white masks. "Ordinary street trash... except for that one, she's a fucking terrorist" He spat on the ground near Delilah as he approached the Inspector.</p>
<p>Stints replied to the Japanese man, "Got 'em in custody. We'll be takin' 'em now."</p>
<p>The corporate man shook his head, "It's a waste of effort. I have no time to testify or to play at an investigation."</p>
<p>The policeman looked puzzled, "Are you suggesting we let 'em go, sir?"</p>
<p>The well-dressed man stuck out a gloved hand and tapped the inspector on the chest, "I suggest you toss them in the sea. Cuffed, legs broken, so this trash doesn't float." He did nothing to hide the disdain in his voice.</p>
<p>With that, the Suit turned and walked back to the entrance to the club, followed by his two masked lackeys. The metal door slid shut behind them.</p>
<p>"You heard him." the inspector said to the other officers.</p>
<p>:Heh, fuuuuck…" Sabine muttered as two of the cops grabbed her.</p>
<p>One of the officers turned Delilah over and raised his baton to strike, the reflection of her scuffed-up face in his polarized sunglasses. She tried to stick her hands up to block the blow, but she was cuffed.</p>
<p>
  <em> Black. </em>
</p>
<p><em>Motherfucker</em>. V came to in a pile of garbage in an alley somewhere. Her nose was broken <em>again</em>. She sat up and took in her surroundings through blurred eyes. It was early morning, and the pale sunlight made her wince. A group of police officers entered a cruiser about thirty feet away and sped off. She took a deep breath and set her nose for the second time. <em>Ughhh.</em></p>
<p>The thug from the parkade, Sabine Madigan, was sitting next to her, rubbing her wrists, her face bloodied. After realizing Delilah was conscious, he spoke, "Honestly, for a second there, things looked iffy. I wasn't sure we'd worm outta that alive." Sabine looked at her then down at the ground.</p>
<p>Delilah straightened up and inspected herself, "Nah, that little shithead wouldn't do us like that. As much as he's got it out for a couple o' punks like us, he ain't interested in takin' orders from some corpo twat that thinks his shit don't stink."</p>
<p>"You sure about that?" Sabine asked, still rubbing where the cuffs had been.</p>
<p>Delilah replied, "Uh-huh. He's Colorado born, bred, and grown, like us. Probably hates suits as much as you do." She cracked her neck from side to side. "He did what he had to do, that's it."</p>
<p>Sabine looked at the ground again for a moment then shook her head, "If I hadn't come along, you'd be cruisin' Colly in sexy wheels right now."</p>
<p>Delilah thought about it for a second then decided to let bygones be bygones, "Nah, c'mon. Job was toxic from the start." She stared into the distance, visions of the Envoy in his sunglasses and his burger-loving henchman flashing through her mind. <em>Fuckers.</em> "Even Underground under-the-counter tech magic can't get around an alarm like that. Shoulda' known I'd have the PD on my ass." She sniffled and flicked a piece of trash off of her leg.</p>
<p>The lithe, tattooed woman turned to her, "So, maybe now, as God ordained," he looked her in the eye and held out a large right hand, "Sabine Madigan."</p>
<p>"Delilah Bancroft." She took his hand and shook it with what little strength she could muster.</p>
<p>Her eyes narrowed slightly, "Hey, I know you… You roll with that rock band Centauri, don't you? What you doing at a crib like this?"</p>
<p>"I got the job to steal those wheels at the Lohan." Delilah explained, "From the Envoy."</p>
<p>Sabine's eyebrows raised, "You work with that sewer slug?"</p>
<p>Delilah explained, "One of my band members, Breach. He owes him big and can't afford to pay, so I stepped up."</p>
<p>Sabine shook her head, obviously she was no stranger to Breach's dealings. "Man, gotta wonder about Breach," Sabine went on, "Lettin' slimy Envoy boss him around like that."</p>
<p>"You've heard what they say?" Delilah asked, "He's backed by cartels."</p>
<p>Sabine shook her head again, "Cartels? No, no, listen, I know those cartel types, and I guarantee you none of 'em have ever even heard of the Envoy." He sniffled and spat some blood on the pavement. "Fucker's gotta learn… he don't do people in Colorado dirty." She stood up, looming over Delilah, her hands on her hips, shoulders tattooed so much so that her natural skin could have been any colour. "C'mon, let's go have some lunch."</p>
<p>Delilah looked up at him in slight puzzlement, "Just like that? You put a barrel to my skull not so long ago…"</p>
<p>She took a few steps back to give her some room, "You help my homies, you're OK in my books. No harm, no foul?" Her expression seemed genuine.</p>
<p>"None at all."</p>
<p>Sabine leaned in with a smirk on her face, "I'm getting' one of my good feelings. Hey, gotta show me your band once we get back. Can show them my guitar skills"</p>
<p>"You play?"</p>
<p>"Yeah!"</p>
<p>"So you wouldn't mind having a little tryout? One of our members stayed in Japan so we need a replacement"</p>
<p>The tattooed American thug stepped away, "Oh yes! Of course! But C'mon. I'm fuckin' starved, let's eat before meeting your crew"</p>
<p>She motioned for her to follow.</p>
<p>Delilah exhaled then pushed herself up off the filthy ground, dusting off her ripped jeans. "OK, food it is. Let's go."</p>
<p>Little did she know, this was going to be the start of a great friendship – and the adventure of a lifetime. Sort of.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nearly Two Years Later</strong>
</p>
<p><em>Cacophony. </em>A riot like she’s never heard—cheers and bass and chorus. The press of body against body, the kiss of sweat on sweat. Crowded and boisterous but not steeped with violence. A show unlike any other that Delilah has thrown before. </p>
<p>Lips caressed her neck, sweeping down its smooth length to the cry of music. Feathery and hot. She pressed back against the body that cradled hers, entwining her fingers in his. “This is <em>amazing.</em>” </p>
<p>Sabine Madigan hummed in her ear, teeth snagging on the lobe. Lightning sang through her blood. “I knew you’d like it.”</p>
<p>Flames shot into the air and Izzie Harcrow or better known as Raze swung through it. Her guitar trilled and her mic ripped lyrics into the crowd. A heavy drum beat climbed in symphony to herwords, hard and fierce. “No wonder you’d go to these things high, Del” </p>
<p>“Being on stage’s even better.” </p>
<p>Sabine writhed in his arms, her hips swinging to the beat. “You should play.” </p>
<p>“And miss out on this, Sabine? Fuck no.” Delilah ground against her—all hard angles and lithe muscle that never failed to excite Sabine. Her touch made the American's head spin. Heady. Everything was <em>so </em>intoxicating and potent. The enthusiasm on the stage. The ripple of delirium through the crowd. The heat of chrome and flesh mapping her body. </p>
<p>Sabine sucked in a hard breath and exhaled, “At least once. Don’t you miss it?” </p>
<p>“I had a reason. A message. Music helped tell it.” Delilah paused. Her hands spread across Sabine's ribs as if he couldn’t get enough of her. “Now? Nothing.”</p>
<p>Sabine hummed, a habit she picked up from the Rockerboy, and pressed closer to her. The rhythm picked up and the crowd screamed in unison. Her voice rose over its dying echo, “Guess my job’s not done, then.”</p>
<p>“What job?”</p>
<p>“The one we talked about—you still need a purpose.” Sabine twisted. Her eyes traced the contours of Delilah's face. Red and white light coursed over her skin, disappearing in the abyss of her stare. Hair bristled Sabine's fingers as she traced Delilah's tattoos and then her lips. They curved beneath her fingers into Delilah's usual shit-eating grin and her heart skipped a beat. Sabine kissed her swiftly, bruisingly. “I’ll help you find it.” </p>
<p>Delilah groaned deep in her throat and lifted Sabine against her. “Holdin’ you to it, Viper”</p>
<p>
  <b>-</b>
</p>
<p>This time it seemed, it was Delilah's turn to sleep in. She came to slowly, murmuring a sleepy complaint as daylight blazed down upon her face, dazzling her newly awakened senses. Comprehension arrived in bits and pieces- she was…comfortable? Languid, relaxed, the soft pressure of bedsheets delightfully sensual against her bare skin. She hadn’t felt like this since Omen had…</p>
<p>She sat upright suddenly, her eyes snapping open.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh dios mio, what did I do- no, what did -we- do last night!?</em>
</p>
<p>“Having second thoughts, love?” a cheery voice suggested from beside her. She looked round slowly, blinking sleep from her eyes. Viper lay next to her in that cramped little bed, one hand resting possessively on her hip, the other propping herself up. She was wide awake, albeit with her hair still tousled messily from sleep, and she was entirely, gloriously naked. <em>Definitely naked. Wonderfully, gloriously naked.</em></p>
<p>Delilah winced guiltily at how near the bedsheets, her lover had come, and slumped back down into bed with a sigh, staring at the ceiling. She managed to force a laugh and reached over to ruffle Sabine's short yet silky hair.</p>
<p>“I bet you don’t get many of those from your partners, Bina,” she teased.</p>
<p>“You’d be surprised,” Viper said wryly, “Most of the girls I end up with are <em>spaghetti</em>.”</p>
<p>“Spaghetti?” she asked, cocking her head to fix the girl with a quizzical look. Viper grinned, and clarified.</p>
<p>“Straight until they get hot and wet.”</p>
<p>Delilah let out a shocked little burst of laughter, real laughter this time, shaking her head.</p>
<p>“And then in the morning…”</p>
<p>Viper nodded, then put on another American accent- something from the west coast, possibly California.</p>
<p>“Oh it’s not you, it’s me- it’s just a phase I’m going through- I just wanted to see what it was like- really I’m just finding myself- I mean, it’s nothing like <em>real </em>sex-” she broke off with a frustrated noise, resuming her usual voice, “And other bollocks of that nature. If they’ve got an insulting line, I’ve heard it.”</p>
<p>“Ah, I begin to see.” The Vampire's tone was serious, though her eyes glittered with amusement.</p>
<p>“And…well I just wondered…you weren’t…you didn’t <em>used </em>to be…” Viper fumbled, until Delilah took mercy on her.</p>
<p>“You’re wondering if I’ve changed my mind about my…orientation?” she asked. Viper just nodded.</p>
<p>She lifted herself up to a sitting position in one smooth motion, her hands pushing up from the bed and coming further up to wrap themselves in that soft mane of hair that sprouted from Viper's scalp. She drew the slender girl into a kiss- firm, hard, and hungry. She pressed her tongue aggressively into her mouth, plundering her, claiming her, and leaving absolutely no uncertainty as to the depths of her desire. By the time they surfaced for air, Viper's cheeks were a bright, luminescent pink. But Delilah was not finished. She took a solemn breath, and blew it out slowly, then fixed the blushing American with a serious, almond-eyed stare.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well then, time to see if we can say it, in the light of day.</em>
</p>
<p>“I love you, Sabine Madigan,” she said softly, “Don’t you dare think that isn’t still true.”</p>
<p>Viper just stared for a long moment, her face growing increasingly hot. Finally she ducked her head in an embarrassed nod.</p>
<p>“Right-o,” she mumbled, “I…erm…I love you too.”</p>
<p>Delilah couldn’t help but snort out an amused breath.</p>
<p>“Something the matter, mi vida?” she asked, raising one eyebrow.</p>
<p>“No, no!” Viper mumbled, “I’m just…erm…well…I’m becoming increasingly aware that I’m naked and in bed with a beautiful woman.”</p>
<p>Delilah's dirty little chuckle sent a little shiver of desire through Sabine's hips, and her flush extended all the way down her neck.</p>
<p>“Had it been a while, before <em>me</em>?” she asked teasingly. Sabine nodded, her voice rough.</p>
<p>“Yeah. More than a while.”</p>
<p>“So…” Delilah sighed, over-exaggerating as she slid down into a slouch that emphasized the long, lean lines of her body, fingers tracing lightly over Viper's hand upon her hip.</p>
<p>“So…” Viper echoed, swallowing hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>THUMP THUMP THUMP</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The hammering on the door made both of them jump what felt like twenty feet up into the air. Delilah went pale, her heart hammering at the same time that Viper drew a pistol up from under her pillow.</p>
<p>“Guten Morgen, my patients!” came the unmistakable voice of Killjoy, bright and almost maliciously cheery despite the early hour, “Breakfast is ready, and it will not wait for you!”</p>
<p>Behind her, Delilah heard Viper groan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Music I listened to on this chapter:<br/>K/DA - THE BADDEST<br/>Daniel Deluxe - Air<br/>P.T. Adamczyk - The Rebel Path<br/>SAMURAI - A Like Supreme</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sundown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delilah's dreams were a static-filled mess of lights, colors, plastic-looking faces, blood-stained metallic instruments, wet tits, and muzzle bursts from machineguns. The ghostly pounding of the guns seeped into reality as she jolted awake, her head throbbing. She was drenched in sweat, but at least she had found her way to the bed. She could hear the bustling of the city outside: car horns, AV engines, sirens, the general din of a relentlessly busy techno-hellscape.</p><p>The radio in her den area activated automatically as she awoke, "…Reports of a heated exchange in Colorado Springs between the Belladonna Belles Gang and Colorado's Finest – but who shot first?!" The radio announcer's voice was thick with animation, "Depends who you ask!" He prattled on.</p><p>Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, Delilah felt dizzy. She looked around and noticed her optical implants were fuzzier than usual after sleep. A warning message flashed across her internal display: 'Fatal Exception.' She definitely needed to get to the quack to see what was going on. She didn't need her shit going haywire during a mission or a concert, not to mention it was just annoying as hell – like floating in a digital fog. First things first, though – <em>shower.</em></p><p>She slowly crawled out of bed and opened the automatic metal shutters on her window. The bright mid-morning light stung her eyes, but they quickly adjusted. <em>Yup. Colorado.</em> It was still there. Her love/hate relationship with it was complicated, but overall, stuff was going good – all things considered.</p><p>Shedding her sweat-dampened clothes, she stepped into the bathroom area and activated the shower. She leaned over the sink and stared at herself in the mirror, waiting for the water to warm. Her purple vampire-like eyes were glassy and bloodshot, but the bridge of her nose looked perfect. You couldn't even tell that she had broken it all those times. Sova really did incredible work. There was a long scar that started above her left eyebrow, crosses her nose, and ends at her right cheek. She received it from a cyberarm blade while tangling with some Centauri despisers over in Japantown. A millimeter closer and a couple centimeters lower, and she probably would've lost the eye. She decided not to have the scar removed because, quite simply, it <em>looked badass</em>. Letting her raven and dark purple hair down from the messy ponytail it was in, she ran her fingers through it. It was greasy and tangled, but the colors were still holding. A few of her facial piercings had become irritated from the events of the previous day and probably from tossing and turning all night with Sabine. She removed what she could and set them down on the bathroom counter. Nothing appeared to be infected.</p><p>The mirror began to fog up as the steam from the hot shower filled the small apartment. She wiped the condensation away and stepped back, looking over the rest of her body. Aside from the commonplace assortment of scrapes and bruises, her long, strong figure was looking as impressive as ever. She had been hitting the gym hard between band practises and missions and her hard work was showing. Thousands of credits worth of ink also covered a good portion of her olive skin. Nothing gang-related, no crosses or skulls or angels or anything cliché like that. Oddly enough, she liked to decorate herself with flowers, however with somewhat of a digital twist. She enjoyed the irony of something beautiful being the cause of so much destruction. So much <em>death.</em></p><p>She was beautiful, too. At least, that's what she gathered from the countless Hustlers and debauchees that harassed her on the street – unless she was packing. She always thought <em>real </em>beauty was something that was both internal as well as external. So, she was <em>pretty</em>, in a conventional sense, with a certain <em>edginess. </em> She'd leave it at that. Pretty face, good bone structure, full lips, well-maintained hair and eyebrows, and a <em>femme fatale </em>physique. Alright, maybe she was hotter than she was giving herself credit for at this particular moment. The fact that she felt ill wasn't helping. She did take pride in her appearance, more so than she probably ever did. She was no longer a dirty little street punk fucker; she was a professional killer and hotshot guitarist and she was moving up in that sordid world. If you wanted to be taken seriously in America, you had to look the part – in any profession.</p><p>She wasn't going anywhere without a shower and a checkup on her cyberware though. Delilah chuckled to herself at her moment of narcissism and stepped into the steaming-hot shower.</p><p>The water was nearly scalding, and she let it pour all over her. Eyes closed, she beheld distorted visions of the tattooed cunts shooting at her from the back of the band van from yesterday, the bright neon lights of the city reflecting off of the rain-soaked streets. She saw the mutilated corpse of the nameless woman that fell onto their stage whilst they were performing, bloody entrails strewn about her. She saw the crowd's shocked eyes, running away from the assailants that now were running rampant within the show stage.</p><p>Suddenly, a pair of stone-cold hands wrapped around her warm waist, pulling her out of the near dream state. She had lost track of time. Sabine was right behind Delilah, her nipples brushing the tattooed back of the Vampire. A warning buzzer chimed to notify her that the hot water in the shower would soon be switched off. She quickly turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, turning around to face the newest band member Sabine aka Viper.</p><p>"Woah, Del! Tsk, you get your beauty sleep? Hah, no matter. Time you got up!" She seemed in high spirits considering her moody default self.</p><p>"I think I might've caught something,"</p><p>Delilah replied, "When I jacked into that fuckboy that ruined our concert's brains… I denno, a neurovirus, or…" she paused, "I need to see Sova. Get him to tell me what's got my head reelin' and my stomach churnin'."</p><p>Softly dragging her fingers across Delilah's jaw she soon rested her hand on the Mexican's cheek.</p><p>"OK, lemme take you." Sabine offered. "I got your ride. Throw on some threads and meet me downstairs. I'll be there in twenny."</p><p>"Sounds good." Delilah let Sabine out of her grasp, towelling herself off.</p><p>The radio came back into focus, "…and now, a shoutout to all the lowlifes over all over the US of A. Ladies and gents, here's that all-time classic from Delilah Bancroft – Soul of Forever!"</p><p><em>Centauri's</em> distorted guitar began chugging away and Delilah started to get pumped up. There was something about hardcore punk, rock n' roll, and any other heavy music in general that really did it for her. It probably helped, too, that she heralded herself as a certified badass solo as well as a full-on psycho terrorist and wiped out a city just to get a corporation's attention. She was a fucking legend, and so was her band. The OG rockerboys of America: politically charged, anti-corporation, axe-thrashing <em>motherfuckers.</em></p><p>She dried her hair and threw it behind her back brushed her teeth, and adorned a flashy street outfit befitting her currently desired aesthetic. She was taking a little longer than expected and Jackie sent her a text: 'Where you at, Casanova? I'm downstairs.'</p><p>She replied, 'Sorry, just finishing up. Be down in a sec.'</p><p>Sabine replied a moment later, 'On second thought, take your time. I want you looking fresh. Got something we need to do today. I'll grab a bite while I wait.'</p><p>She relaxed a little and took a while longer to doll herself up. She wasn't going to go all-out, but now she had the time. Primer, foundation, concealer, bronzer, blush… Black eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara to make her demonic purple eyes pop, dark purple lip gloss to match her hair, and some setting spray to lock everything in. Her manner of work was not forgiving on makeup, but in Colorado – looks were everything, and she wasn't quite at the point where she wanted a pre-made-up face implant. She wasn't expecting to be getting into any fistfights or blowing anyone's head off today, but who knew what Sabine had in store? When she told Delilah to look good though, she usually had a reason. Meeting a new seller for antique instruments maybe? A tingle of excitement ran through her. More jobs meant more credits, which meant more rep, which meant, well, <em>you get it.</em></p><p>Grabbing her trusty pistol and stowing it in a shoulder holster under her jacket, she left her apartment and descended the megabuilding tower to the ground floor. She still felt like she was in a haze, but she would see Sova soon and get it all sorted. She gave a nod to Coach Fred and some of the other regulars in the fitness area as she passed. Coach tried to interest her in a quick sparring match with his new robotic dummy, but she waved him off.</p><p>Descending the front steps of her building, she saw Sabine sitting at a nearby street food vendor. He nodded at her as she approached, her mouth full of food.</p><p><em>"Mm! </em>" She swallowed, "Woman of the hour! <em>Sheesh</em>, it took you long enough! I really worked up an appetite." She looked Delilah up and down, "Damn, I guess you were using your time constructively, at least." She turned and gestured to the empty stool beside her, "Siddown, lemme finish this. Then we can drop in on the Russian boy. You eat yet?"</p><p>Delilah took a seat on the empty stool and shook her head, "Nah, stomach's still actin' up. Didn't figure you as the type for Asian, though." She gestured at the oyster pail and chopsticks in her hands, "Woulda thought you'd find it too <em>exotic.</em>"</p><p>"Whaddaya mean? What's there not to like?" She poked around at the food, "Noodles – <em>check. </em>Synthsirloin - <em>check. </em>Get some more chili action up in here, and you're lookin' what Raze cooks on a daily basis. <em>If she doesn't burn it, </em>, haha!"</p><p>She laughed and shoved more food in her mouth.</p><p>Delilah moved the conversation along, "You mentioned us havin' to do somethin' today. What's up, Princesa?"</p><p>The 'Fatal Exception' warning message flashed across her HUD again. She ignored it followed by her wiping a stray line of blood coming out of her nose away before Viper could see it.</p><p>Sabine wiped her mouth and answered, excitement gleaming in her eyes, "Ahh, it just so happens, I think I mighta bagged us a sweet-ass <em>assignment</em>" She smiled slyly, sauce glistening on her lips.</p><p>"Go on…" Delilah replied, not really knowing what to expect.</p><p>"I mean, maybe it's not as big as what you did back in Washington, but…" she stabbed at her noodles some more, "Just that it's fronted by a little-known someone named <em>Phoenix</em>." She looked up at Delilah, her eyes flashed with fire. She paused for effect, then continued, "Only the top Dealmaker in Den-<em>fuckin-</em>ver. Literal Black Jesus of the Underworld." Sabine sounded like a fight announcer.</p><p>Delilah searched her memory, "I thought Phoe-Phoe bounced outta the ring a few years ago. Messed with a nasty crew, things got ugly."</p><p>Sabine nodded, "Mhm. Gang wars, two years back. Somehow Phoenix got caught up in the craziness. Lotta bodies lyin' in the streets by the time the shootin' stopped." She wiped her mouth again, "Eh, Phoe-Phoe got lucky, though. Managed to slip under the radar till tempers cooled. Took a while, but he's made one hell of a comeback."</p><p>The Vampire didn't seem nearly as excited as her partner, "The guy's up to his elbows in blood, cariño. And you wanna shake hands with him? Work with him?" Her tone was serious.</p><p>Viper shrugged, "It's the work, Del. Everyone's got blood on their hands. You deal with it, you move on."</p><p>Delilah let it go, "How did you manage to pull this? Trade-in your spleen or something? As far as I know, we're not the type to get fingered by men like Phoenix."</p><p>Sabine chortled, "You're the one that likes boys and girls. Me – nah. But Cypher – she's the one that hooked us up, got us talkin'. Knew it was a done deal the moment he laid eyes on me." She joked, "Cause c'mon, ain't nobody who can resist this." Sabine held her arms out, displaying her extremely revealing shirt. "Am I right?"</p><p>Delilah laughed, "Sure, Bina. Whatever you say." She paused. "So, what's the gig? We meant to come out in one piece?" Delilah grabbed a set of chopsticks off the kiosk bar and fished a chunk of meat from Sabine's noodle box, unable to continue resisting the spicy aroma emanating from it.</p><p>Sabine held the food out to her, smiling. "Well, our <em>savior </em>wants to tell you everything himself. Face to face. No pressure, but… the whole deal's kinda ridin' on <em>you </em>now, babe"</p><p>Delilah chewed the spicy synthsirloin and swallowed, praying her stomach wouldn't reject it. "Wait, why just me? You and Aamir draw straws without me?" She checked her teeth and makeup in a small mirror hanging off the kiosk.</p><p>Viper shook his head, "Cypher and Phoenix go way back, and my face is yesterday's news. Phoe-Phoe says he needs to check <em>you</em>. Talk to <em>you. </em>I mean come on, I think everybody here in Colorado wants to meet the one and only Vampire"</p><p>She pointed her chopsticks at Delilah then proceeded to shovel more noodles into her face, "Look, Del, it's <em>his </em>info, <em>his</em> rules. I can't blame him for takin' a personal approach. And it ain't as bad as you think, OK? <em>Trust me."</em></p><p>"I guess I got no choice, then." She said sarcastically, cleaning her teeth with her tongue.</p><p>Sabine continued, waving her chopsticks around as she spoke, "Phoe-Phoe is the real deal when it comes to info. Don't get me wrong, I don't got nothin' against the Cypher, but… Phoenix is in a league of his own. You know what I'm sayin'?"</p><p>"Don't' get me started on info brokers," Delilah retorted, "They catch a client, find the cheapest dickhead to do the job, then drop their corpse in a landfill."</p><p>Viper's face went serious, "Shit… Hit the nail on the head, Del." She finished the last few bites of her food. "I'm fucking spent! I'm stuffed!" She set the oyster pale down on the bar. "I brought your wheels. Gave 'em to my guy yesterday to smooth over the dents after our, uh, <em>dust-up</em> with the gangs." Viper tossed the keycard on the bar.</p><p>The Vampire peered over Viper's shoulder and spotted her <em>Hella sweet ride </em>parked on the street, looking good as new, at least from a distance. "Thanks, Bina. Much appreciated." She swiped the key.</p><p>Sabine turned toward the vehicle, "Some top-notch work, Miguel did. Rides like it looks – factory new."</p><p>"We'll see about that." Delilah said skeptically.</p><p>"So, we rollin', or what?" Sabine stood up and waved a <em>'thank-you'</em>  to the fellow working the kiosk.</p><p>Delilah stood up, "Let's feel this <em>factory-new </em> ride."</p><p>They both walked toward the vehicle and entered, the Vampire on the driver's side. "First stop – the Quack?" Sabine inquired. Delilah nodded.</p><p>"And, babe," she continued, "easy on the gas, eh? I just ate."</p><p>Delilah smiled slyly, but she wasn't interested in going fast either. That chunk of synthsirloin was not sitting well. She started the engine and pulled out into traffic, the radio on low.</p><p>Sabine had her window down, arm out, hand tapping along to the music; she was like a giant puppydog with its head out the window, smiling into the wind, slobbery lips flapping. "I was supposed to stop at Sova's anyhow." She said after a few moments. "I gotta pick up a few things for Izzie"</p><p>"You don't say…" Delilah replied flatly.</p><p>Within a few minutes, they were outside the area where Sova's shop was located. They parked on the side of the street, exited the vehicle, and proceeded down the walkway. The street was crowded with people of all types. They passed a pachinko parlor, a convenience store, a strip club with dancers in the windows, and a whacked-out doomsday preacher. Finally, they reached <em>Widehaven.</em></p><p>They entered the quaint little shop. The smell of incense permeated Delilah's nostrils, and the shelves were stocked with miniature figurines, stones, crystals, candles, herbs, and a wide variety of other trinkets and talismans. Jett was standing behind the counter at the back of the shop. She was wearing a purple long-sleeve shirt, and her dyed hair was blown out. She was cute, not really Delilah's type, but her being there made Sabine happy and that's all that mattered. Jett had a huge hippy vibe about her and would prattle on and on about the universe and energies and whatever the fuck hippies do nowadays. Not really anything that Delilah really cared for, and she never took Sabine as someone who would be into it either – but she gobbled it up whenever Jett talked about it. It was actually kind of sweet.</p><p>"Hey, Vampire." She greeted, her voice was soft and kind. "Doctor Sova will see you now."</p><p>Delilah wasn't interested in sticking around for the rest of the conversation that sparked between the two people. She made her way through the back rooms of the shop and into a little courtyard that led to Sova's practice. A couple street kids sat on some trash-littered stairs. Delilah noticed a strange hairless cat sitting near them. As Delilah approached, the cat looked up at her with giant green eyes and <em>meowed</em>. Animals were a rare site in Colorado. Delilah crouched down beside the kitty the gave it a scratch. The cat's body perked up and it meowed again. She smiled to herself and descended the stairs to Sova's office.</p><p>The basement workshop was dark and smelled of disinfectant. Delilah slid the metal gate open and entered casually. There was a rather youthful man sitting in a rolling chair near a television screen. He was built like boxer, broad shoulders, muscular arms covered in ink. He kept his bright blonde hair long and wore a pair of nondescript, black-framed glasses with tinted lenses.</p><p>"Sova, spry as ever, ya' old ripper." Delilah greeted him warmly, "Good to see you."</p><p>He turned his attention from the screen and looked at her, a broad smile on his face, "Good to see you too, Delilah." His voice was also warm, and had a deep, rich quality to it due to his accent. "It's been a while. To what do I owe the pleasure today?" His left arm was outfitted in a surgical biomechanical hand that was commonplace for many Quacks. He took a screwdriver to the mechanical augment with his other hand and made some minor adjustments.</p><p>"Last night, I had to jack into a client's neurosocket…" Delilah explained. "I think I mighta gotten spiked."</p><p>Sova looked at her as he continued to tweak his augment, "Experiencing migraines, nausea, hypersensitivity to bright lights?" He asked.</p><p>"Whole kit and kaboodle." Delilah replied.</p><p>Sova put the screwdriver down and started rolling his chair away from the workbench that the television was on. "Alright kid, we'll sort you out in a flash. Besides that, how're things?"</p><p>"Still in a really nice relationship with Sabine, the bands going so fucking well and! Met a new fixer, boutta give me new info probably about Corpos. Name's Phoenix </p><p>Sova looked at her over his tinted glasses, his tone more serious, "Known quantity, from the Underworld. No denying, you're movin' up…"</p><p>"But?" Delilah sensed there was more, "Somethin' you're not tellin' me, Sova?"</p><p>Sova reigned it in, "Keep your guard up, that's all. I've heard some things about Phoenix. He's not as <em>chill </em>as he makes himself out to be."</p><p>Delilah nodded. "Anyway, I need some new kit – but <em>tools </em>, Vik, not toys. It's about time I bumped up my sights and got a <em>grip"</em></p><p>The youthful Quack chuckled deeply, "Heheh… Really? Now? <em>Finally?"</em></p><p>"Sova, shit's gettin' <em>real."  </em>Delilah continued, excitement in her voice, "Got a job from <em>The Phoenix.</em> Soon my gang and I can do some real damage to the corpos. I need tech that can perform."</p><p>'FATAL EXCEPTION'</p><p>Flashed across her HUD again.</p><p>Sova laughed, "Well, that <em>is</em> something. Then let me do this, let me ramp you up for free" He stood up off his chair and approached the operating station in the center of the room. He began rummaging through a toolbox on one of the various tables.</p><p>"Hmm…" He groaned. "First and last offer, you hear?" He turned to her and injected a stim into his left arm, extending his metallic fingers with an eerie spideresque flourish. "Chair, please." He gestured to the big, blue operating chair. "Siddown, relax."</p><p>Delilah hopped up on the large seat as Sova sat back on his chair and rolled up on her left side. He reached down and pulled up a pristine and long metal cylinder, removing a transparent cylinder of a swirling metallic liquid with a hiss and a plume of white fog.</p><p>"Meredith Dermal Armour" He explained, "Best I've got, and should be about right for any circumstances." He gripped the implant with his hand and inserted it into a strange metallic box on one of the tables.</p><p>Delilah was taken aback, "Meredith? Whoa, Sova, nothing tops that on the market…"</p><p>He smiled and looked at her, "Hm. Sounds like it could come in handy, then."</p><p>"I know this will be free, but this… might be a bit too rich for my blood." Delilah admitted.</p><p>Sova looked at her with a straight face. "We'll work something out. Right now, I'm just out to make sure you get back in one piece." She knew it wasn't just the credits he cared about; he was just trying to play it cool. "Now, jack in, please." He held up an auxiliary cord for Delilah to use.</p><p>She took the cord and jacked into Sova's system.</p><p>"You peruse and choose, while I scan. See what's goin' on inside." He started tapping away on his console.</p><p>Delilah looked up at the monitor that displayed the various cyberware Sova had for sale. She inspected the details on the Meredith Armour, then looked for a further suitable augmentation, a ballistic axon booster that would enhance her aiming and weapons handling and a Caspian X10 Health System that would replace her natural heart with a mechanical one.</p><p>"Pretty good like I said." He was referring to the subdermal armour. "Superb metallic non-newtonian fluid, weighs less than the traditional metal ones. Hardens to be way stronger than even some corpo armour when hit by a bullet or knives. The cherry on top's the built-in <em>Sentinel Reflector Shroud.</em>" He continued, "In layman's terms, think about turning invisible and you will... for a limited time of course as that feature will drain all the power in your Series 89 Energy Converter if you start running or doing something involving movement." He tapped a few times on his console and selected the grip that Delilah was looking at. "Yeah, this should do the trick. It talks to Meredith tech, too, so that's a bonus."</p><p>Continuing on, Sova tapped a few buttons on his console whilst talking.</p><p>"And that heart you picked. The Caspian X10 Health System. Deploys nanobots into your bloodstream and other important parts to make sure that you are performing at your very best. When bullets start going through your dermal armour it'll heal any wounds caused by the damage as well as restart itself if it shuts off. Comes with hormone and protein injectors as well so when you're in the middle of combat, you won't have to worry about getting too tired"</p><p>Delilah leaned back in the operating chair and took a deep breath. "I'm ready. Carve away."</p><p>"Excellent. Let's do this." Sova rolled to Delilah's right side and deployed a large ominous-looking apparatus over her body. "Just sit tight, talk with me and relax. Remove everything you're wearing so that the machine doesn't spill the hot metal onto your skin"</p><p>She slowly started removing her jacket and her shirt and soon enough everything whilst Sova turned away from her until he heard the slight hiss of the machine going over her body.</p><p>"Just like that, thanks." He said, reaching down for some tools. "Now, a bucketful of anaesthetic and I can start injecting." He injected her forearm with a gun-like applicator. A cold tingle washed through her arm, her chest, her legs– then <em>numb</em>. The red-hot metallic surgical apparatus began probing and stabbing her entire body. "Feel anything?" Sova asked.</p><p>She shook her head, "Play-by-play, though? Really, doc? Makes you sound like a <em>dentist </em> – always goin' <em>on and on…" </em> She jested.</p><p>"Don't be mean, now." He walked over to her left side again and started tinkering with the shiny, black heart. "Remember, I haven't done a heart augmentation in a while, I got an old aug hand. Could slip." He turned to her and smiled, holding up his metallic hand. He leaned into her chest and held her chin steady with his free hand. "Lights out for a 30, alright?" He held his index finger up to her chest, then suddenly the vision in that eye crackled and went black. He extracted the existing implant inside her torso before reaching her still-organic heart and set it in a receptacle next to him. Then, as quickly as he took her heart out he managed to plug the augmented on in, immediately activating it as it began pumping its nanobot filled blood around Delilah's body.</p><p>"So, what's new in the life of Rockerboy Delilah Bancroft?" Sova asked casually, his operation done for the moment.</p><p>Her voice came from only a few feet away as he tinkered with something. "If I'm bein' honest, quite a lot. And that's fine with me. I live in a world where all that mattered was <em>who's who, </em><em>what's what, and how's why…"</em></p><p>"What else?"</p><p>"Kill a few major corpo boys and girls, steal their rides... blow up their tower. We're slowly becoming a living legend and I've been sleepin' nights ever since."</p><p>Delilah felt his hand gently touch her chin again and heard the sounds of electronics connecting and processing.</p><p>"OK, let's test this." He said calmly. "See the magic in action. Booting up your ocular implants."</p><p>Her vision reactivated. It glitched out a couple of times at first, then normalized. A boot process came up on her internal display as the new implants interfaced with her operating system.</p><p>"You might feel a little discomfort at first. Blurred vision, aches, glitches…" He explained, tinkering with a few more things. "Well, how's it look? Feel all right to you?" He sat back down in his chair.</p><p>Delilah looked around the room. She wasn't sure, but it seemed like she was able to see more sharper and she felt like she could run forever like her body was permanently high on adrenaline. She looked at Sova. It was almost as if she could make out details on his face more clearly.</p><p><em>"Whoa, </em> this is fantastic, Sova…" She continued to look around, taking it all in.</p><p>"Haha, beautiful." He rolled over to her other side. "Time for the eyes. Make sure it's fully calibrated with your heart"</p><p>She activated the scanner mode. Her vision went blue and she locked onto Sova. His body was outlined in red as her system scanned him for information. A data tab popped up on her internal display:</p><p>'SOVA PROSTOVA. CIVILIAN DOCTOR. BROOMFIELD, COLORADO.</p><p>AFFILIATIONS: SABINE MADIGAN, JETT HOLBACH.'</p><p>Sova continued, his voice somewhat distorted in scanner mode, "It might take a few seconds to recalibrate, but… first time's rarely the charm, with anything, really. The updated scanner should eventually synch with your thought processes and read your intentions."</p><p>Her previous software had a scanning feature too, but this one was definitely way more sophisticated. She zoomed in on a shelf behind Sova in a small storage closet. There were various medical trophies and certificates sitting on the top shelf collecting dust. Sova was certainly a smartass back in the day, and he had the medals and trophies to prove it.</p><p>The two of them had grown close over the past few months. He had certainly gotten her out of more than a few binds, patched her up when she came crawling to his door at absurd hours of the night, covered in blood, spotting her the odd cyberware upgrade with little to no expectation of getting reimbursed for it even though she had enough money to fill up an entire corporation tower. Delilah would be lying if she said she never thought about fucking him. He was built like a brick house and was still in incredible shape. She might've gone for him if he was less of a smartass – not that age mattered all that much to her, but he had become more like a father figure to her, as weird as that sounded. He definitely gave off <em>big daddy </em>energy, and he was so gentle and kind, despite probably being able to drop half the goons in town with a single blow of his well-trained fists or even bow and arrow. He wasn't just that way with her though; he had taken many a street kid under his wing, Sabine included. He knew what it was like to grow up on the mean streets of America, and he just wanted to do what he could to help these kids survive and maybe even make something of themselves.</p><p>"I'm also uploading the Police file search." Sova informed her. She snapped back to reality. A notice came across her display:</p><p>'CPD DATABASE ACCESS GRANTED.</p><p>UPLOADING… 0%... 50%... 100%.'</p><p>He continued, "If you run into any boys, gals and other pals out there, you'll know exactly what they are and who"</p><p>He chuckled, removing Delilah's entire body from the surgical apparatus.</p><p>Standing right back up again, she stared down onto her body to simply see deeply reddened skin slowly reverting back to its olive colour.</p><p>Sova could sense her apprehension about the implant's appearance, "Heheh, it oughtta work like a charm… Now, let me get my weapon. You should be nearly impervious to my arrows now" He moved out of the way to grab a hold on his bow and arrow as Delilah stood back up again, still remaining shirtless except for the brat that was stuck to her now.</p><p>Opening up her arms, Delilah watched as Sova nocked back a twin-bladed arrow from his quiver causing his fully mechanical bow to split away to reveal more of its interior as he fired. To no ones surprise, the sharp metal tip of the arrow immediately slightly dug into her skin before slowly crawling out, soon dropping onto a floor with a clang.</p><p>She smiled, then remembered why she came to him in the first place. "What about the neurovirus, from the last job? Did you check it out?"</p><p>Sova waved his hand, "Done and gone while we were puttin' in your implants. Ran a full sweep of your soft and circuits. Zapped the critter. You're certified <em>bug-free."</em></p><p>She realized she felt much better than earlier. She was starving, though. "<em>Shit, </em>Sova. Not bad. I dunno what to say." She holstered her weapon and sat up in the large operating chair.</p><p>The Quack smiled and handed her two autoinjector pens. "Say you'll take this and don't forget about it this time. one prick now, and another one in an hour."</p><p>V grabbed the gadget and inspected it, "What am I lookin' at?"</p><p>Sova explained, "Mild dose of prednisone. Should lower your immune system for the time being and muffle some of the side effects while the implants adjust into your body"</p><p>Taking off the cap of one of the autoinjectors, she soon jabbed the syringe right into her neck whilst putting the other one inside her jacket pocket before tossing the used one away. "You're the best, Sova. I owe you." She got up out of the chair.</p><p>He chuckled deeply and rolled his way back to the television screen he was watching when she first came in. He had a boxing match on. "Go on, Rockerboy. Show 'em what you're made of. And once you go for the big corps, don't forget where you came from."</p><p>Delilah walked over to the TV, feeling her newly implanted grip with her other hand. "Who's winning?"</p><p>Sova kept his gaze on the screen, "Zephyr! Ya know, in the old days, that cripple Girbach would've been flat on the boards. Now every last fighter's got extra skull lining… absorbs seventy-five perfect of every blow!" He sounded disheartened.</p><p>"Got cash ridin' on this?" Delilah inquired.</p><p>He waved his hand, "Nah, just lookin'. It's outta habit more than anything else."</p><p>"You miss it?" She asked.</p><p><em>"Ah…" </em> He waved his hand dismissively again.</p><p>"How's the job goin'?" She changed the subject. She felt like she owed him a conversation after what he just did for her. Make it seem like she <em>cared </em>, even though she <em>really </em>didn't.</p><p>"Eh, can't complain." He answered, "Corpos learned to keep their distance and back hiring lone mercs – they all gotta have the <em>newest, shiniest </em><em>implants."</em></p><p>"Good thing you got Jett here to help." Delilah pointed out, "She handles your griping well." She jested.</p><p>Sova laughed, "Yeah, rentin' outta her shop's the best decision I ever made."</p><p>Delilah's tone went serious, "You know what? Seems like you're the only person in Colorado who's happy with their lot."</p><p>He looked at her, "When you get to experience what life throws at you, you drop all your illusions. Life just gets easier from there. Now go on, get outta here, <em>Rockerboy.</em>" He waved her away and focused back on the fight. "And be safe. Don't do anything stupid, now."</p><p>Punching him lightly on the shoulder, she left his office.</p><p>Inhaling thick incense once again, Delilah walked back into Jett's shop. Granted, it was more pleasant than most of the smells of Colorado, it was just the sheer amount of it that was overwhelming. She obviously needed to build up a tolerance to it. Maybe she should get some for her apartment to drown out the scent of gun oil emanating from her armoury.</p><p>Sabine was sitting in a comfortable looking chair in front of a large plant, leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. Jett was standing over her, her back turned to Delilah. It appeared she was giving Sabine an energy reading or <em>something.</em></p><p>"…I can release it for you," Jett said calmly, "but you'd have to watch out for negative energy fields… and avoid mean reds. Anything red."</p><p>Sabine shot up as soon as Delilah  entered, interrupting Jett, "Del!" She acknowledged. It seemed she was looking for a reason to end the examination. "<em>Yo, </em>listen up! I talked to Phoe-Phoe while you were in with the doc." Jett walked back to her computer. "He's waitin' in his ride. For you. Ain't but a hop to where he's parked, next to that lil restaurant." She gestured toward the door.</p><p>"OK." Delilah replied, scratching at the slight bulge from implants at the back of her head. "I'll do my best to talk us up." She turned to the weird-haired shopkeeper, "See you, Jett." She headed for the exit.</p><p>"Later, Del. Good luck." The woman replied encouragingly and waved.</p><p>Stepping out into the street, Delilah was astounded by the higher definition and the broader array of intense colours that her updated optical implants displayed. She studied the animated signs and the faces of strangers as she walked briskly down the thoroughfare, her hands in her jacket pockets. Approaching the burger joint, she noticed a long, black sedan idling nearby. The car resembled an old-school <em>Cadillac</em>. A goon in a high-collared jacket and thin, black sunglasses stood by the rear passenger side door. He spotted Delilah from across the way and gave her a quick nod. She returned the nod in acknowledgement and let a car pass before crossing the street. The sound of gunfire erupted from a few blocks away, but no one around seemed to care.</p><p>She approached the vehicle, and without a word, the broad-shouldered henchman opened the door and motioned for her to enter. A plume of thick bluish smoke emanated from the sedan, dissipating to reveal the figure of Grant Galloway, his body all gold-plated cybernetics from just above the neck down. Delilah steeled herself, then entered the vehicle. The interior was lush and comfortable, and reeked of cigar smoke and expensive cologne. Grant Galloway was athletic, well-dressed, and decked out in a wide variety of gold jewelry. His large head was bald on top with neat dreadlocks sweeping down the back, and he rocked a thick black beard and some red shades. He took another haul off his cigar as Delilah took a seat.</p><p>"Nice to finally meet eye to eye, Vampire" His voice was deep and smooth like brandy. He smiled pleasantly at her through the haze of smoke.</p><p>"Grant Galloway in the flesh. built-up, indeed." She couldn't help but look him up and down.</p><p><em>Ahaha…" </em> He laughed amusedly, then leaned up behind the driver, "<em>Let's roll. </em>" The car slowly pulled out into traffic and they were off. Phoenix leaned back in his seat and looked at Delilah. "Mind if I ask you somethin' right off the bangle?"</p><p>"Sure." Delilah nodded.</p><p>"Would you rather live in peace as <em>Miss Nobody</em>, die ripe, old, and smellin' slightly of urine – or go down for all times in a blaze of glory, smellin' nearly like posies, without seein' your thirtieth?" He asked, staring at her.</p><p>The Vampire took a moment, then answered, "It's first place or no place, Phoe. Cost isn't a factor. How they remember you – that's all that matters. That's why I started Centauri" She was definitely laying it on thick. <em>Whatever.</em></p><p>Phoenix chuckled, "Heh, <em>classic. </em> I'd expect nothin' less eager and enthusiastic from the woman who blew up a city just to catch a corpo's attention" He paused, then leaned in. "<em>Respect. </em>" He sat back, tapping the ash from his cigar. "A'ight, listen close. Scannin' a serious job, now. Plain gargantuan compared to smashin' up merc gang."</p><p>"Hang on, I got a question of my own." Delilah interrupted. "Why all this, Phoe? Why the show? Why me? Coulda had Bina or Cypher sittin' here. Coulda just done this over comms."</p><p>"Call me old-fashioned," he answered, "but I like to look anyone I do biz with in the eye. I had the pleasure of meetin' the Poison in the past, and sweet Cypher helped this brother out a couple years back. So here we are." He glanced out the car window. "Besides all that, I got a special little pre-mission just for you. But we'll get to that."</p><p>"Lemme hear it. What's the job?" She pressed.</p><p>Phoenix paused a moment, "There's this… prototype tech – a <em>biochip</em>, to be precise. Job's to grab it. <em>Simple.</em>" He chuffed his cigar.</p><p>"Hm… I'm guessin' it belongs to a corp?" Delilah speculated.</p><p>"Mhm." He confirmed. "<em>Moneaux-Drayton Amalgamated"</em>" He looked at her, "Surely, that's no problem?"</p><p>Delilah hardened up, "<em>Pff. </em> Corps don't deserve special treatment."</p><p>"<em>Shit</em>." Phoenix seemed both surprised and amused. "You ain't playin' around." He smiled and leaned in close to her. She could see his eyes through his red-tinted shades. "Got a feelin' this could be the start of a beautiful friendship, built on heaps of credits…" He sat back.</p><p>Delilah couldn't help but feel slightly elated at his words, but she contained herself. "You work this out?" She asked. "Got a plan? Info?"</p><p>He nodded as he exhaled smoke, "First things first. There's a conundrum, with the <em>Belladonna Belles. </em>Needs active resolvin', that. "</p><p>"The Belladonna Belles. What they up to? " Delilah questioned.</p><p>The muscular man turned to grab something from the door pocket. He held out his gold-plated hand and offered her a shard. "Slot it in." He instructed.</p><p>She hesitated for a second. There was no way he would try to spike her with something if he were trying to aid her. <em>Right?. </em> She took the shard and inserted it into the port behind her right ear. The shard took a second to load, then her internal display filled with digital images of a large factory-like building. It was the Durebach protein processing plant, known headquarters of the <em>Belladonna Belles. </em></p><p>"Got a classic tale for ya…" Phoenix elaborated, "All girls gang, doin' its thing two weeks back, jumped a Meredith convoy, got away with the gear. The corp don't even know the Belladonna's involved." Images of various known Belladonna gangbangers flashed across her eyes. "Now, see, the convoy was carryin' a Pestilence program called the Morpheus Code  – the missing piece for the biochip we're getting." A digital scan of a circular piece of metal constructed in her mind. "And I need me that bit o' high-grade corpo tech, 'cause if we don't get that program, we don't get no chip. And we sure as hell don't get no happily-ever-after. But don't get excited, it's a malicious toy." He paused. "Now, I flat-out purchased the damn thing from the Belladonnas. Problem is, I did so from a lady went by the name of Peregrine I say 'went' 'cause Peregrine was the leader. Three days after we'd sealed our deal, her friend and gangmate, one Artemis Breton, AKA 'Nexus-6 ', plain dropped herass." Images of Peregrine and Artemis were constructed on her HUD. They looked like typical Belladona gangmembers, covered head to toe in Nanoaugmentaion scars. Nexus-6 was an intimidating figure that looked like half her head was replaced with chrome. "Artemis is in charge now. And I got no way of knowin' if she aims to honor her predecessor's word. To add to this shitstorm, one Skye Dewitt of Meredith has developed an interest in said convoy." A serious-looking corpo woman in a suit with slicked-back ginger hair filled Delilah's display. There wasn't much data on her:</p><p>'SKYE DEWITT. MEREDITH. SENIOR OPERATIONS MANAGER.'</p><p>The shard finished its sequence and Delilah's vision reset to the interior of the sedan and the hulking form of Grant Galloway.</p><p>Delilah blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted. "This Artemis gal– what's she like?" She asked.</p><p>"A straight psychopath." Phoenix answered flatly. "The nanobot-lovin' kind."</p><p>"Big club in this town…" Delilah bantered.</p><p>"I'll give you that." Phoenix agreed. "Except, few of its other members, no matter the stakes, would put a friend and associate through an industrial <em>microwave dryer.</em>" Delilah's eyes widened. "Apparently, the first thing to burst are the eyeballs. Get a nice, clear <em>pop</em>!' '. Then, the rest goes <em>goulash.</em></p><p>Delilah swallowed. "Who's the prima donna?" Referring to the corpo woman.</p><p>"Corpo Agent." He replied. "Internal affairs. Been skittin' 'round town, askin' after the convoy as if her life depended on findin' it. The one lead she got's zip-tied in her trunk." He continued, "Stick up her ass ain't growin' any shorter, so she must be gettin' desperate. It'd be wise to think how you could use that." He glanced at Delilah. "'Course, to do so you'll need that frazzled cat's info. Sendin' it now." His eyes glowed blue behind his sunglasses as he transferred Delilah the woman's contact information.</p><p>Delilah exhaled and sat back, "I think I got everything I need, for now. Time I got to work."</p><p>The man leaned toward her, "Why, that's just music to my ears. I'll set up the meet with Miss Skye near the bar all of you young thugs go to" He sat back. "One more thing, Miss Delilah." He paused and looked her dead in the eye. "<em>Quiet life, or blaze of glory? Hmm?" </em> He chuckled and gestured at the door as the car rolled to a stop.</p><p>"Later, now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Music I listened to on this chapter:<br/>Michael McCann - Opening Credits (Human Revolution)<br/>Doja Cat - Boss Bitch<br/>Marcin Przybyłowicz - V</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>